Dolls
by Ino1693
Summary: Born from nothing, made to love, loves another and worlds come crashing. Is it still your fault? Is it your fault he dies? Wait yes it is. Because you didn't love the one who demanded it.Don't own Bleach.
1. Doll

There was once a doll who was created to please her master in every way.

Her master expected her to love him. To be his.

She did not love her creator like he loved her.

He thought that she was lonely, so he created other dolls too.

He still expected her to love him then.

And only him.

Oh how he was wrong.

---

The doll did fall in love but not with her master.

She fell in love with another doll.

Though she was sad.

This doll could not feel.

So he could not feel anything back for his doll.

---

She was different from the others.

She was special.

She could feel.

And make others feel.

Over time her doll started to feel her.

She was warm.

She was hot.

And she loved only him.

---

She hid her love away from their master.

She didn't want him to be destroyed.

He was her everything.

Soon her doll found his voice and told her.

He told her he loved her.

That night was their first.

---

She is a very special doll.

One night.

There was a thief.

Who had heard of this special doll.

When her doll or his brother were not looking.

They snatched her away.

The thief did not go far.

Her doll came with rage and thirst for their blood.

He took her back.

And a life was ended.

---

Their master congratulated her doll.

Unaware of his true reason to come for her.

When he asked her doll what he wished for in return.

Her doll asked for her.

---

He tortured her doll in front of her.

Screeching for her love.

Ordering her to love him.

Or her doll would die.

She cried.

She did not love her master.

She hated him.

She screamed for her doll.

It only made him more enraged.

---

As punishment.

He 'took' love from her.

She screamed in pain and horror.

At her master's action.

When he was done.

He left her broken on the floor.

And left to find something else to love.

---

Her doll crawled to her.

He locked his strong but broken arms around her.

She begged for it to go away.

The pain.

Her doll asked her if he could for her.

He eased her.

Made her feel the love she had given him.

It eased the pain.

But she was still scarred.

---

His brother came to find them.

To find them on the cold floor.

He took them somewhere safer.

But not for long.

---

The thief had friends.

And their friend also wanted this special doll.

More came for her.

Her doll promised her that she was going nowhere.

He will break before she leaves.

He loves his doll.

She is his.

And vice.

---

A fight breaks.

His brothers fight to keep her.

While they fight to take her.

The leader breaks off to find her.

When he does, he finds the end of a blade in his face.

They fight.

Her doll against the intruder.

He flees , returning to his companions.

Her doll returns to her.

She smiles.

She will always be his.

---

She screams.

He does not turn in time to see the blade pierce his body.

Shattering his heart.

His life.

He screams at her to run.

But she can't.

She's broken.

While her doll dies.

The same blade pierces her body too.

But there is difference.

Red liquid flows out of her wound.

Her living heart lasts longer then her dolls'.

Their executioner wiped her blood off his blade and leaves them to die.

---

Once more they crawl to each other.

Before he can grab her though.

His life fades completely.

She takes him into her weakening arms.

Splashing blood over him.

Before she joins him.

She gives him the rest of her love.

And then the doll finally dies.

With her heart in her arms.

And at least one waiting for her.

---

---

---

Shortly after she dies.

A figure walked in and glanced down the two dead bodies at his feet.

His eyes saddened and heartbroken.

Yes, she was a very special doll.

Their master and her doll were not the only ones who wished for her love.

With one hand, as his other limb was lost to the intruders.

He arranged them how they should be.

It was like they were sleeping.

…

He drew his blade to the newcomer.

Daring them to take a step closer.

The man showed no ill intentions.

For they had another enemy to defeat.

Then they would be free.

The one armed doll lowered his blade.

Still saddened at their death.

The newcomer asked why she didn't give in.

It would be the same.

While she was made to be their ex-master's.

She belonged to his brother.

…

When it was over.

He asked for help to burn their bodies.

To keep them together.

To respect what they had.

He keeps their ashes and waits.

Waits till the day.

He will find his brother and her again.

The empty palace still

Echoes

With their laughter.

Love.

Grimmjow wasn't cold in the halls anymore.

He and his surviving brothers still wait.

And always wait.

* * *

**Would really like some feed back please **

**Thank you.**

**....just out curiosity can you _guess _who's who in this little piece? I'll add an authors note and tell ya, but really. I'm just stumped. Can anybody get it?**

**I'm not mad but ..just stumped. -is it the hard?....-**


	2. AN: anwering some questions

**Ok. Ok!**

**For those people who couldn't figure out who's who, no hard feelings so here:**

**..The main Doll :Orihime**

**Her lover/ doll : Ulquiorra  
**

**His brother: (mentioned) Grimmjow**

**The first thief:.......honestly I'm not even completely sure...First thing that popped my mind was Kurotsuchi...but eh could be any random Shinigami that gets completely slaughtered by Ulquiorra.**

**The leader: The strawberry substitute**

**The stranger at the end: Hat and Clogs**

**Which kind of leaves only one person as the doll's master.**

**Does that make it easier for some people now?**


End file.
